


Beyond the Dreams

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Nightmares, an allusion to a death in the nightmare, post-nightmare cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke have been in a relationship for over a year. But during a morning cuddle session, Michael falls asleep and has a terrible nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late Friday night on my ipod. Then finished it up in the morning. It was wild.
> 
> Also, thanks Rachel for helping with title and Marisa for the summary.

"Morning babe" Michael heard as he felt soft lips pressed against his. 

"Morning Lukey" Michael smiled snuggling closer to his boyfriend. 

"We finally have a day off." Luke smiled down at the cuddly little ball clinging onto him. 

Michael made a small noise of acknowledgement before nuzzling himself into Luke's side. He didn't really want to talk with Luke, but wanted to cuddle more. 

"Do you have anything in mind for what you want to do today?" Luke asked, despite Michael trying to keep the silence. 

Michael shrugged slightly. He'd rather just stay in bed and cuddle with Luke for the rest of the day. 

"Alright. But you let me know when you think of something." Luke said before pulling Michael closer to him underneath the covers. 

Michael sighed contently finally getting what he wanted. He closed his eyes and started to dream.  
~~~  
In Michael's dream, he and Luke were sitting on a lovely hill with a picnic set out. There was pizza, bread sticks, and of course some Coca-Cola. Not to mention the good looking pie that Michael suspected Luke got from the local bakery. 

"What do you think Michael? Did I do a good job?" Luke asked looking at Michael intensely. 

"Of course you did. I love it." His dream self said. He leaned over and kissed Luke sweetly. 

"Come on. I have something else for you." Luke stood up and grabbed Michael's hand to pull him up and lead him towards the bottom of the hill. 

"Lukey, be careful." Michael called as Luke was running fairly fast down the hill. Michael didn't want Luke getting hurt. That wouldn't be fun for either of them. 

"Oh Mikey. You always worry too much. Just relax a little. Everything will be okay." Luke was now running backwards and Michael was getting even more worried. 

"Luke I'm serious." Michael started to run a little faster. And that's when he saw the truck. "LUKE! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Luke turned around just as the truck hit him. 

Michael ran towards him as the truck driver came to a stop. "Luke? Can you hear me?"

Luke looked lifeless lying in Michael's arms. This couldn't be the end. They had to spend the rest of the day together. They had to spend the rest of their lives together. This wasn't supposed to be how it ended. 

"Michael?" He looked down as Luke slowly opened his eyes. Michael could see the life leaving them and Michael wanted to go with. 

"Luke." Michael barely whispered his name, afraid that if he spoke it too loud he might break Luke. 

"Michael." Luke's voice seemed stronger than the first time he had said Michael’s name. "Michael." The voice was definitely stronger now but that didn't make any sense. 

"Michael, wake up."  
~~~  
Michael woke with a start and sat up, almost knocking Luke off the bed. 

"Michael, are you okay?" Luke's voice was so full of concern and it made Michael wonder why. He felt his cheeks and they were stained by tears. Then Michael remembered his dream and almost started to cry again. 

"Oh Luke." Michael’s voice broke as he reached for Luke and held him close. The other boy didn't hesitate to wrap Michael in his arms. 

"It's okay Michael. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Luke held Michael close, which should've made him feel better but he couldn't get over the haunting of his dream. 

Michael held Luke as close as physically possibly until he calmed down enough to let Luke know about his dream. Michael had to stop multiple times to regroup and Luke sat through the whole thing, listening intently to what was worrying his Michael. 

When Michael finished, Luke pulled him in close and held him as he cried heavily. Luke felt a couple tears fall down his own cheeks as he held his broken Michael in his arms. 

Michael finally calmed down after being held for a while. Luke lifted his chin so he could look into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

"How about we go downstairs, order in some pizza, and watch a movie?" Luke's proposition sounded good to Michael and he slowly nodded his head in agreement. 

Luke helped the older boy get dressed in his warm clothes and led him downstairs and sat him down on their couch. Luke grabbed a blanket and draped it over Michael’s shoulders. 

Luke grabbed the telephone and made a call to the local pizza shop and ordered 3 pizzas. He set the phone down and grabbed one of Michael’s favorite movies: Frozen. 

Luke put the movie in the DVD player and sat down next to Michael, pulling him in for a cuddle. Michael snuggled up to him and watched as the movie started. 

About ten minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang and Luke got up to get the pizza. He paid the pizza man and even tipped him for making the delivery in the light snow. He brought the pizza over to Michael and put some slices on a plate for him. 

Michael looked a lot better than when Luke had woken him from his nightmare. He still looked shaken and that made Luke's heart hurt. His Michael shouldn't have to feel so terrible on his birthday. He should feel happy and ready to party, not ready to cry. 

Luke sat down and Michael cuddled back into his side, resting his head on Luke's shoulder. Luke wrapped his arm protectively around Michael as they started to eat their pizza. Michael was only nibbling at his slices, which worried Luke a little bit. 

"Michael?" Luke asked at the same time Michael said Luke's name. Michael sat up straight and looked at Luke. Luke nodded for Michael to talk. 

"What if my dream meant something?" Michael’s face had worry written all over it. Luke felt horrible that Michael could even think something like that. 

"Michael--" 

"No, Luke. I'm serious. What if it's trying to tell me that we will never stay together? I'm not saying that one of us is going to." Michael stopped to sniffle and collect himself. "That one of us is going to die, but what if it's something different? What if you find someone better and decide that I'm not good enough and you leave me for that person?" Michael had tears running down his face again. 

Luke just sat there in silence, still processing what his boyfriend just said. "Michael. You know I would never do that to you. I love you too much. Hell you mean the world to me. If I left you, I would never be happy again. You make everything worth it Michael. You ARE everything."

By now both of them had tears streaming down their cheeks. Michael made the first move and hugged Luke tightly, not wanting to let go. Luke quickly hugged back and started rubbing circles on Michael's back. 

"I love you Luke." Michael said with his head resting on Luke's shoulder. His voice broke and Luke knew that he meant everything to the older boy.

"I love you too Michael."


End file.
